sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
A Hedgehogs Story/Un Viajesito a Mystic Ruins
Sanic: Jaja Step it up!!!!!!! Starr: Enserio, es perturbador. Sanic: U R too slow! La subnormalidad de Sanic mata por completo a Moon. center Todo comienza en Station Square... Starr: Carajo, Raster, quiero salir a dar un viajesito una jodida vez. Raster: No tenemos dinero. Starr: Jódete. Flame viene. Flame: Chamos, dejen la peleita, ¿Y si vamos a Mystic Ruins? Starr: Pues sí, sería shido. Flame: Entonces vamos a Mystic Ruins. Y los otros tres se vienen. Slayd, Blaster y Moon: Ay Dios no... Flame los agarra a los 5 y se largan a la estación del metro de Station Square. Flame: Ahora necesitamos la tarjeta de acceso. Flame saca su tarjeta de acceso pero se sale volando y cae dentro de un abánico, rompiendola. Flame: Dios... Starr: Yo leí que se podía abrir las puertas del metro con esta wea. Starr saca su Amiibo de Kiwi y lo pasa sobre el lector, causando que se abran las puertas del metro. Seguridad: ... Los guardias se sucidan. Starr: ¡Magia! Ahora entren al metro. Los seis entran al metro y éste acelera a toda máquina. Starr: Está chido. Un reggaetonero se sienta al lado de Starr. Starr: Oh por todos los cielos... Una believer obsesiva se sienta al lado izquierdo de Starr. Starr: Coño de tu madre Starr intenta ahorcar a la believer. Starr: Esto es un e- El tren toma una curva y Starr empieza a rebotar por todo el metro. Starr: ¡Ah no marico! ¡UAAAAAAAAH! Starr cae encima de la believer. Believer: K ASEZ!? Starr: ¡Coño de su madre! Coño de su madre. Starr se aleja de la believer. Slayd: ¿Por qué hueles a mierda? Starr: No estoy seguro. Moon: Este metro es terrible, cada vez que toma una curva me cae algo encima. El metro toma otra curva y una espada cae sobre el cuello de Moon. Blaster: Aahhh... Slayd: Le pasa siempre. El tren se detiene en Mystic Ruins. Starr: Al fin. ???: ¡Pero si es Sonic! Starr, Slayd y Blaster se asoman. Sonic: ¡Hey! ¡Si es un huevo gigante que habla! Starr, Slayd y Blaster apalean a Eggman. Sonic: Quéh. Starr: No preguntes. Starr, Slayd y Blaster se van. Sonic: No jodas, ¿Más clones mios? pensé que con Shadow y Silver bastaba pero enserio, ¿Otros tres? Starr agarra un huevo Chao plateado. Blaster: Oie sí, esos son jarcor. Del huevo sale un Chao Plateado. Chao Plateado: ... El Chao Plateado se pone unas gafas de sol y un sombrero. Chao Plateado: Coño Vega Marico NO JODA. Starr lanza al Chao Plateado a donde Sonic. Chao Plateado: COÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Sonic: Demasiada subnormalidad, ¡Demasiada! ¡Oh Dios! Tails: Sonic, quieto. Aparece Moon. Tails: Sonic, inquieto. Aparece Sparx gigante. Sparx: Los voy a joder. Sparx jode a Starr, Slayd y Blaster. Starr: ¿Qué tanto les pasa esto? Slayd: Casi siempre. Sparx destruye los monumentos de Mystic Ruins. Starr: Oh, ¿Y ahora quién podrá defendernos? Chapulín Colorado: ¡Yo! Sanic Hegehog pasa corriendo y atropella al Chapulín. Chapulín Colorado: 1929-Chicken (Bajad el volumen pues una bulla vendrá en el siguiente momento) "PX7zPlQjAr8" Starr: ¿¡Qué carajo es eso!? Sanic Hegehog jode a Sparx. Sparx: No me jodan, esa mierda es insoportable. Los oidos de Sparx terminan sangrando. Sanic: Cumon step it up!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey hey it's no time to rest! Woohoo! Woohoo! Woohoo! You are too slow! Sanic se mete al cerebro de Sparx. Sanic: Gotta go fast! Woooooooooow! No copyright law in the universe! Hey Sonic, enjoy your future, it's gona be great! El cerebro de Sparx se sobrecarga de absurdeces y de Sanic. Blaster: Lo más subnormal que he visto en toda la serie, superando al Memo Puertas. Sparx empieza a sangrar por todas partes, se tira al piso y sufre de fuertes espasmos. Sanic: It's time for a Super Sanic speed! Sanic se vuelve Super Sanic y vuela por todos los episodios. Reina Songiles: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Super Sanic parte a la Reina Songiles. Super Sanic: U R too slow! Super Sanic jode a Rey Songiles, a Memo Puertas y a los fantasmas. Super Sanic: Hey hey it's no time to rest! Super Sanic se va volando al infinito y más allá. Starr: No jodas, ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Fin, betch Categoría:Episodios Categoría:A Hedgehogs Story Categoría:Episodios de A Hedgehogs Story Categoría:A Hedgehogs Story Season 1